Allons directement à l'essentiel
by Lin Konasa
Summary: "Tu t'approche de moi. Ma tête tourne étrangement, je ne peux pas vraiment dire si c'est l'appréhension de ce qu'il va arrivé, le goûts amère que j'ai en travers de la gorge, et que j'espère pouvoir te cracher à la gueule, ou si t'es mort assez de fois pour que tes sauvegardes créent des putains d'effets sur ma santé." Sans se retrouve avec sa colère, devant un Frisk instable...


Hey, bonjour à tous et à toutes et aux Frisk, (je vous fais des bisous les agenres, enfaîte, je fais des bisous à tout le monde ^^), Ce petit one-shot est une mise en scène de la fin de la run génocide d'Undertale du point de vue de Sans.

Alors... **SPOIL !**

Bref, alors premièrement : Cette fiction s'inspire du véritable combat et des dialogues de Sans prononcé dans ce dernier, mais aussi de la chanson parodique de Stronger than you, et je précise, au cas ou, Stronger than you est de base une chanson provenant de la serie "Steven Universe" (que je vous conseil grandement d'ailleurs), nan mais parce que certains sont persuadé que la version de Sans est l'originale, et je trouve ça pas cool, bref ! Aussi, les idées et les interprétation de certains points d'Undertale sont les miens. Je parle notamment de ce que je dis pour Chara, j'ai la sensation que Chara est un narrateur que l'on influence selon nos choix et nos actions et qui finit tellement convaincue que le meurtre est la solution dans la run génocide, qu'il pousse Frisk à tuer encore plus, à effacer et que c'est ça qui va le faire se sentir mieux, pour ensuite mettre en avant le faite que ça soit nous, le joueur, qui finisse par devenir un monstre dans l'histoire, et je trouve ça super bien foutue ! Mais, je sais bien que globalement Chara a plus tendance à être représenter comme mauvais dans sa globalité, comme s'il n'existait que dans la run génocide, et c'est une vision qui se tient et qui est logique, je demande simplement à ce que personne ne me dise que j'ai tort et que le combat est contre Chara et que Frisk est gentil et s'en veut (même si j'ai fais un Frisk qui regrette enfaîte ^^ mais j'en ai juste marre que certains me dise que Frisk = gentil et que Chara = méchant, pour moi, c'est faux).

Bon, après ça, bonne lecture :) (puisqu'au finale, je parle quasiment pas de Chara ici ^^)

Raiting T pour le langage légèrement fleurie, mais rien de bien folichon (oh que j'aime cette expression), vous pouvez normalement lire sans problème, rien de violent dans ce one-shot.

* * *

Stronger than you : Sans.

Tu t'approche de moi. Ma tête tourne étrangement, je ne peux pas vraiment dire si c'est l'appréhension de ce qu'il va arriver, le goût amère que j'ai en travers de la gorge, et que j'espère pouvoir te cracher à la gueule, ou si t'es mort assez de fois pour que tes sauvegardes créent des putains d'effets sur ma santé. Tu t'arrête. Tes yeux sont fatigués, tes traits tirés, tes muscles contractés, et tu t'accroche à ce couteau avec un air désespéré, comme si ta vie en dépendait. Attends, ta vie peut-elle vraiment dépendre de la moindre chose ? Tu ne ressemble en rien à un humain, encore moins à un enfant. Tu es effrayant, et dans un autre sens, tu me semble pitoyable.

-Hey, gamin. Je t'aurais bien fait mon jolie discours sur le jugement de tes actes et de leurs conséquences mais, au vue de ta sale gueule, tu le connais déjà, non ? Parce que cette expression, c'est l'expression de quelqu'un qui... oh puis merde, allons directement à l'essentiel.

Tu baisse la tête, et semble hésiter quelques secondes, t'ais-je déjà tant de fois mis la misère gamin ? Peu importe, tu n'es juste pas quelqu'un qui apprends de ces erreurs, hein ? En effet, puisque tu redresse la tête et que je croise ton regard déterminé. Tu pointe ton arme vers moi, cachant ton incertitude.

-Bon, bah c'est partir alors, je me répète surement mais... voilà pourquoi je ne fais jamais de promesse.

Le doux chant d'un oiseaux tapotant à la fenêtre fait soudainement écho dans le couloir. Tu frissonne à l'entente de ce dernier, un frisson de frustration, comme si ce son te hantait, comme s'il annonçait ta mort proche, et douloureuse. Ou alors, c'est un simple frisson. C'est vrai qu'il fait plutôt "Frisk-et", non ? Parce que j'ai la sensation que ta présence est froide, vois-tu, avant que tu vienne anéantir tout ce à quoi je tient, une certaines chaleur persistait encore dans les souterrains. Mais ce n'est plus le cas.

-C'est une belle journée n'est ce pas ?

Tu sursaute au son de ma voix, te préparant à esquiver. Oh, alors je t'avais déjà fait le coup de ne pas finir mes phrases ? Ça ne m'étonne pas de moi, mes technique de combat sont "grandi-os" hein ? Putain, même les jeux de mots pourris que j'ai tant répété devant la glace ne me font plus rire. Tu as vraiment tout gâché, hein ? Bon aller, j'adore cet air paniqué et incertain que tu fais, je vais faire durer mes chers monologues.

-Les oiseaux chantent, les fleurs éclosent...

Je marque une légère pause en te lançant un sourire nargueur, auquel tu répond par un grincement de dents énervé.

-En des jours comme ça, les gosses comme toi...

Tu te braque, prêt à bondir pour esquiver mes attaques.

- **Devrait brûler en enfer**.

Je t'envois valser contre un mur, mais tu arrive à bondir avant de te prendre la rangé d'os dans la gueule, puis, tu les évitent encore, et encore, comme si tu avais la capacité de me prévoir parfaitement. Un blaster, deux blasters, tu les évitent sans perdre le moindre point de vie. Oh, alors t'en ai là ? Pathétique, se faire buter assez de fois pour finir par apprendre mes attaques par cœur dans l'espoir de survivre, vraiment gamin, à quel point es-tu déterminé pour me voir crever de ta main ?

-Tu as dut mourir assez de fois face à ça, j'me trompe ? Je me suis toujours demandé pourquoi personne ne démarrait par un coup fatale. Enfin, peut être que toi tu le fais, dis, gamin, peux-tu vraiment dormir le cœur légers avec le poids de tes pêchers coulant dans tes veines ?

Tu fonce sur moi, le couteau pointer vers mon cœur. Mon cœur ? Même entant que squelette, je pense être plus légitime que toi d'en posséder un.

MISS~

-Réécouter les même phrase en boucle doit être frustrant, nan ? Mais voilà, je vais pas rester planté là à me manger tes coups, je suis là pour te faire payer sale gosse. Peu importe le nombre de fois ou tu vas devoir crever, peu importe ta foutue détermination.

Tu te crispe sur ton arme, frustré, encore une fois. T'es pas stable, n'est ce pas ? Puis on reprend le combat. Mais encore, tu continue d'éviter, perdant parfois quelques points de vie, mais lentement, trop lentement. Je ne dois pas fatiguer.

Tu attaque à nouveau.

MISS~

-Mais, c'est ce que tu voulais, nan ? Tu voulais ton génocide, tu voulais des meurtres, tu voulais de la haine, de la rage ? Et bien voilà, appelle-moi "Sansta", je te les offre. Admire donc tes nombreuses morts successives qui dureront éternellement. Allez, arrête de te concentrer autant pour te souvenir de la suite de mes attaques, essaye surtout de me toucher si tu le peux.

À nouveau, mon attaque ne fais pas beaucoup descendre tes points de vie, mais assez pour me dire que tu ne tiendras pas jusqu'au bout. Tu vas crever, encore, encore et encore, jusqu'à comprendre. Jusqu'à comprendre ou jusqu'à abandonner, mais tu ne verras jamais la fin de ce couloir, cette pièce sera celle où tu vas devoir affronter ton jugement dernier pendant l'éternité si ta détermination ne te lâche jamais, parce que le mienne ne le fera pas. Tu n'as aucun espoir de lendemain.

MISS~

Tu me regarde, essoufflé, épuisé. Bordel, tu en chie vraiment hein ?

-Je ne comprend pas, t'as vraiment l'air abattu. Pourquoi tu continue p'tite merde ? Tu aime vraiment sentir le sang couler le long de tes mains alors qu'une âme se brise face à tes yeux ? Tu es un monstre. Ou alors, je suis juste trop flemmard pour essayer de te comprendre, hein ? Ouais, peut être.

Tu me regarde, continuant à serrer les dents, mais une lueur étrange brille dans ton regard, une lueur qui me rappelle celle d'un vieil ami. Un ami qui m'apparaît comme un simple songe dans mon esprit, comme s'il provenait d'une vie antérieur, mais dont je connais l'existence. Et tu sais très bien de qui je parle enfoiré.

-Tu es quoi ?

Tu baisse à nouveau les yeux, laisse un soupir traverser la barrière de tes lèvres. On s'est déjà combattu de nombreuses fois, donc je suppose que je t'ai déjà posé la question maintes fois, d'où ton soupir. Mais je m'en branle, je veux savoir, qui tu es, ce que tu es, ce que tu veux et pourquoi...

-Je n'en sais rien... finis-tu par répondre. Je ne comprends pas non plus, pourquoi je continue ainsi. Mais, je le fait, je reste déterminé, et à chaque coup que tu me porte, je sens mon L.O.V.E déborder de mes veines. Je suis peut être un monstre, mais ne me blâme pas ! Tu comprend pas, tu ne sais pas ce que ça fait. Je sais même pas pourquoi, mais je _dois_ continuer.

Je sers le poing à ta réponse, et t'envoie valser en l'air, avec violence. Mais tu t'en sors, encore. Alors je continue le court "normal" de mes attaques. Et tu survie, encore. Tu m'enerve, je te hais. Je te hais tellement ! Ton L.O.V.E déborde de tes veines ? Te fous pas de ma gueule, ordure. Ton ...

MISS~

Putain, c'est pas passé loin. Mais tu ne semble pas l'avoir remarqué, enfaîte, tu ne semble pas vraiment faire attention à moi. tu garde ta tête baissé, fixant tes pieds, attendant simplement ma prochaine attaque. tu tremble légèrement, de peur ? De fatigue ? De... regret ? Non, tu as foutue tout ce bordel seul, qu'on ne me sorte pas des justification aussi pourrit, t'es un putain d'enfoiré hypocrite, qui nous a bien eu, lorsque tu nous disait que tout allait bien dans le meilleure des mondes.

-Ton L.O.V.E à détruit le peu d'amour que j'avais, dans ce monde du moins, hein ? Alors, sale tueur de frère, trouve moi d'autre excuse que l'adrénaline que te procure ta curiosité malsaine.

Tu sers les poing, et te mords la lèvre.

-Nos rapport indiquent une anomalie dans le continuum espace-temps. Les lignes temporelles s'entremêlent, s'arrêtent et repartent...

Tu détourne le regard, prêt à anticiper de nouveau mes attaques, mais je peux voir ton instabilité et ton hésitation. Alors quoi ? Tu es juste un sale gosse qui fait joue-joue avec ce monde pour voir ce qu'il peut donner ? Je suppose qu'il n'y rien de mieux à dire, tu es simplement une mauvaise personne.

Alors je t'attaques encore. Alors tu évite encore. Et tu m'attaque encore.

MISS~

Alors j'évite encore. Tu es chiant. Parce que c'est mon boulot de surveiller les time-lines, et que je suis donc dans l'obligation de te faire passer ce mauvais quart d'heure. Alors que toi, je ne comprend pas ce que tu fous encore là si ce n'est pour savoir ce qu'il se passe si tu finis par accomplir ton génocide.

-Jusqu'à ce que soudainement, tout prenne fin.

Tes tremblements s'accentuent. Tu regrettes ? Et bien regrette. Il n'y a rien à faire de plus que d'abandonner, si t'es pas foutue de le faire, c'est qu'aucun de nous n'a déjà compté pour toi. Pourtant, j'ai la sensation, le songe, que toi, tu as compté pour nous, pour moi, tu es fier ? Tu m'as enlevé mon frère avec ton génocide, mais tu m'as aussi enlevé ce vieil ami que tu avais été, et que tu aurais encore put être.

Et on continue cette danse stupide, je continue d'attaquer, et tu continue de te rapprocher de la mort, doucement.

MISS~

Quand comprendras-tu que m'attaquer est inutile ? J'esquiverais tes attaques pour l'éternité, je dois protéger cette time-lines, même si elle semble presque foutue, je veux la défendre, j'ai déjà briser une promesse importante aujourd'hui, je ne veux pas aller à l'encontre de mon éthique... ma squel-éthique, hein ?

-Ouais, parce que c'est bien toi qu'es derrière toute cette merde, pas vrai ?

Tu relève la tête, m'offrant un petit air triste, mais blasé. Je te l'ai déjà dit, c'est ça ? Je t'ai déjà fait la morale, hein ? Je soupire. Es-tu juste atroce ou, ce monde n'est vraiment qu'un simple jeu pour toi ? Et ça fait de moi quoi ? Un simple putain de pion de dame, en effet, je n'aurais aucun regrets à tuer un simple pions mais... je suis vivant non ?

J'attaque. Tu esquive alors, autant que tu peux, tu semble moins connaitre ces attaques. Ta fin est surement proches... enfin, cette fin là, disons que c'est juste bientôt finis pour cette fois. Tu attaques.

MISS~

-Frisk, comment veux-tu que je ne te blâme pas ? C'est toi qui ne sais pas ce que ça fait...

J'attaque. Tu esquive plus ou moins. Tu attaque.

MISS~

-De savoir q'un beau jour, sans prévenir tout seras remis à zéro. Toute mon existence, n'est qu'un putain de jeu, pour un gosse instable. Regarde toi, je vois bien que tu regrette, mais même si tu regrette, tu n'arrive pas à abandonner, hein ?

Attaque. Esquive. Attaque.

MISS~

-Au fond, ça fait bien longtemps que je ne m'en soucie plus vraiment, je ne veux plus espérer comme je l'ai déjà fait. Car tu es une personne horrible.

Et tu te remets à courir, evitant mes projectiles et mes blasters. Tu parais tellement épuisé. On dirait que le monde t'as détruit, ce qui est ironique, puisque tu es celui qui a détruit ce monde. Je le savais, qu'à la fin, la blague, ça serait toi, et c'est le cas. Tu me faire rire. Un rire amère et triste.

MISS~

-Et puis, j'suis plus vraiment emballé à l'idée de remonter à la surface en fait.

Attaque. Esquive. Attaque.

MISS~

-Parce qu'après tout, même si on y arrivait, on finira de nouveau ici, sans aucun souvenir, j'me trompe ? Donc je me fous bien de mon sort au fond. Mais je refuse de te laisse passer, cette fois, tu as fait plus que nous "reset" à ta guise. Cette fois, tu as montré que tu n'étais pas une personne acceptable. Je veux te montrer à quel point je peux être mauvais quand je veux, et si tu n'abandonne pas, alors prépare toi à l'éternité, parce que tu les as tous exterminé, et que je suis bien plus qu'un moue de l'os qui s'obstine à te voir mourir. Je suis leur pitié, que tu n'as pas écouté, je suis leur vengeance, qu'ils n'ont pas eut. Et dommage pour ta sale gueule, je suis détermination.

Attaque. Esquive. Attaque.

MISS~

-Oh, quoi que... quand je vois tes efforts pour m'atteindre, je me dis que ça va être épuisant. Et, puisque tout est inutile, m'investir n'est peut être pas la chose à faire, hein ? Avec un peu de chance, au prochain reset, tu feras simplement semblant d'être une bonne personne.

Tu te crispe sous mes mots. Comme si tu voulais hurler qu'autrefois, tu étais sincère, mais garde ta voix. J'ai entendue assez de mensonges de ta part. Je n'en veux pas plus.

Attaque. Esquive. Attaque

MISS~

-Ok, j'avoue, c'est une simple excuse pour pouvoir me la couler douce si je perds patience et que je perds la vie par la même occasion. Mais bon, c'est valable, non ?

Tu ressers une nouvelle fois cette arme dans tes mains, surement pour te persuader que la froideur de cette lame à encore un sens pour toi.

-Tu sais Frisk, tu ne _dois_ pas faire ça. Tu en avais la simple possibilité, mais puisque tu pouvais, tu t'es dit que tu devait. Et maintenant, tu te retrouve là, épuiser, face à moi, qui, j'avoue, commence un peu fatigué, à faire de ce massacre génocidaire ton devoir, alors que c'est simplement un choix. Tu as choisis d'être un meurtrier, ne blâme rien et personne d'autre que toi. Parce qu'on est juste ton divertissement, pas vrai ?Tu sais, ta curiosité a tout fait foiré. Tu as gâché tout ce que tu avais, tout ce que j'avais, tout ce qu' _ils_ avaient, leur confiance, leur peines, leur pitié, leur détermination. Tout foutue en l'air, et pourquoi ? Rien. Juste, parce que tu pouvais. Alors au vue de ce jugement gamin, je te blâme.

Tu te remets à trembler. Et murmure doucement :

-Mais Sans... Chara a...

-Ne parle pas de Chara, et ne l'accuse pas.

Tu lève la tête étonné.

-Chara n'est pas le vilain double démoniaque à qui tu as le droits de foutre toutes tes conneries pour passer pour l'adorable gosse pacifiste. Chara a toujours été là, depuis bien avant toi et n'a jamais été un gamin aussi cruel. Si aujourd'hui, il te pousse à continuer ce massacre c'est simplement parce que tu l'as convaincue que c'était la solution. C'est toi qui sauvegarde, c'est toi qui "reset", c'est toi qui, à chaque nouveau monde, décide d'être adorable ou sanguinaire. Tu choisis d'être un adorable agneau ou le mouton noir cannibale qui dévorera ton troupeau. Parfois, je me demande même si tu possède une âme, c'est ironique, parce que c'est elle qui semble fasciner tout le monde... enfin, ça les fascin _aient_. Tout ça, c'est de ta faute.

Tu me fixe, sans rien dire. Puis détourne à nouveau la tête. J'hausse alors les épaules, t'expliquer est surement inutile.

J'attaque. Tu esquive. Tu attaque.

MISS~

Celle là, j'ai bien faillit me la prendre en pleine gueule. J'essuie une perle de sueur. Merde, je commence vraiment à fatiguer. Mais quand je vois ton visage exténué et ton souffle court, je me dit que tu lâcheras avant moi. Et tu veux savoir un truc marrant ducon ? Cette idée m'emplit de détermination.

-Tu crèveras avant moi.

Tu lâche un rire amère.

-Je suis déjà morts assez de fois pour le savoir, Sans.

Je fronce les sourcils.

-Tu n'espère pas me battre ?

-J'en sais rien, peut être. En fait je sais juste que j-

Je ne te laisse pas finir et t'envois une nouvelle attaque que tu évite avec difficulté.

-Moi ce que je sais, c'est que devant ton carnage, je peux plus me permettre de rester les bras croisé plus longtemps et...

MISS~

J'esquive une nouvelles fois tes attaques de justesses.

-Cela dit tu, arg... tu... tu aimes vraiment agiter ce machin dans tout les sens ?

-...

-Bon, écoute gamin. J'sais bien que, t'as pas su donner une réponse tout à l'heure mais... qu'est ce que tu es ? Je veux dire, je peux sentir la lueur d'une bonne personne en toi... une sorte de trace de bonté qui ne veut pas se faire avaler dans ton L.O.V.E.

-...

-J'ai les souvenirs étranges d'une personne qui voulait hum... faire le bien ?

Tu baisse à nouveau la tête, évitant mon regard.

-Quelqu'un qui, dans une autre timelines aurait pu être... un ami ?

Une larme semble ruisseler le long de ta joue.

-Allez, gamin, mon pote, mon... ami. Tu te souviens pas de moi ?

-Sans...

-S'il te plait... si ta morale a encore une chance de vaincre cette curiosité malsaine qui t'a rongé jusqu'à la moelle, oublions toutes ces conneries, d'accord ? Dépose simplement ton arme et, tu me facilitera grandement la tâche.

Tu lâche faiblement ton couteau, qui tombe dans un son résonnant dans ce grand couloir froid, tu relève la tête, les larmes s'écoulent sur ton visage. Tu me souris, triste, épuisé, avec une certaines bienveillance, une certaine bonté. Mais je n'en veux pas.

-Oh, je sais à quel point cela a dut être horrible de faire un tel choix, de balayer du revers de la mains tout ce que tu as tenté d'accomplir. Je veux que tu saches... que ça sera pas en vain. Allez viens par...

Sans me laisser finir, tu te jettes dans mes bras et me murmure doucement :

-Tu vas me tuer hein ?

-...

-Merci Sans, je crois que je ne veux pas passer ce couloir finalement, je ne veux pas gâcher entièrement notre happy ending... enfin, je suppose que c'est déjà le cas, nan ?

-Frisk... je t'ai déj-

-Nan... je ne suis jamais arrivé jusque là. Mais, je ne suis pas stupide, je sais bien que tu ne vas pas gentiment m'épargner ou me laisser passer, tu ne fais pas parti de ceux qui pense que même la pire des personne peut changer, n'est ce pas ?

Tu resserras ton emprise sur moi, je sursaute, pensant que c'est une ruse... mais non. Tu as déposé les armes et tu ne compte pas te servir de tes poing. De toute façons, je suis assez rapide pour éviter ça.

-En effet, je ne le pense pas.

Tu me souris.

-Moi, je le pense. Je suis désolé, Sans, tellement désolé. Mais ça serrait trop facile, de se dire qu'on arrête, qu'on oublie et qu'on devient bon, hein ? Alors, je suppose que m'être baigner dans plusieurs morts douloureuses qui me "ronge" l'esprit, est une bonne compensation. Ou peut être pas d'ailleurs...

-Tu essaye de te racheter ?

-Oui...

-Va chier.

-Sa-

Mais avant que je puisse entendre mon nom sortir de ta bouche, plusieurs de mes os te transperçait de chaque côté du corps. Je sentis une liquide rouge couler sur mon épaule.

-Sans... merci, tu sais.. sans toi, je serais peut être aller jusqu'au bout de ce couloir. E-et j'aurais... surement tout gâché pour de bon... je suis désolé Sans, tellement désolé... pardonne moi... tu es, tu es mon ami, vous l'êtes tous... vous êtes ma famille... j-je voulais juste savoir... oh, pardonne moi Sans...

Tu éclate en sanglot contre moi, alors que t'es points de vie descendent à une vitesse alarmante, jusqu'à atteindre le zéro. Alors, je sens ton corps arrêter de trembler.

- **Et c'est le Dunk... Si nous somme réellement ami, alors, ne revient pas.**

Alors que je compte me décalait, je sens ta main venir s'accrocher à mon sweat. Les âmes humaines persistent bien plus longtemps que celles des monstres, hein ?

-Sans... tu sais... la seule chose dont je rêve, c'est qu'on se refasse une bouffe, tous ensemble, en famille... je suis désolé Sans. Laisse moi défier les règles, juste une fois... une dernière fois Sans... j-je, j'ai été stupide et maintenant, je suis faite entièrement de L.O.V.E, alors...laisse moi nous offrir une vie meilleure, une vie ou tout va pour le mieux... une vie où Papyrus rencontre le Soleil, où Alph-

-Non. Ne revient pas, tu en as assez fait.

Tu ressers ton emprise sur moi, malgré le peu de force qu'il te reste.

-Je suis désolé Sans... ça sera la dernière fois... je te promets...

-Tes promesses ne valent rien.

-Mais je veux que tu vives dans un monde où tu as tenue les tiennes... vous êtes ce que j'ai de plus précieux alors... encore une chance, une petite dernière, o-où je prouverais à Chara et à Flowey que le meurtre ne vaut rien, et où je pourrais te prouver que si... tout le monde peut être une bonne personne, s'il comprend de ces erreurs... je suis faite entièrement de L.O.V.E...

-Frisk, ne fais pas ça !

-Mais j'y renonce pour toi... je suis... vraiment désolé, Sans... merci encore pour tout...

-Frisk, non !

Tes forces te quittent alors pour de bon et je sens le poids de ton corps glisser au sol alors qu'il est empalé sur une dizaine d'os qui te transperce dans tout les sens. Je ne veux pas... j'ai peur... je ne veux plus revivre ça ! Ne pas me souvenir mais ressentir un brouillon de déjà-vue de plus en plus insupportable créé par les différentes lignes temporelles qui s'effacent, se croisent et reprennent. Frisk... ton pouvoir m'effraie... et, et même si tu peux peut être redevenir quelqu'un de bien, comme tu l'as déjà été, je ne veux plus revivre de cette manière, je veux...

Un flache blanc m'illumine, plus rien de ce qui m'entoure n'est encore là... alors, ça y est ? Encore une fois ? Ben, t'as intérêt à tenir ta promesse sale mioche, sinon, je tiendrais pas les miennes.

Et je ne voudrait pas... qu'on se retape ce mauvais quart d'heure.


End file.
